


Auction Night

by PipGraham



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, M/M, Panic Attack, Sub Steve Rogers, Sub auction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipGraham/pseuds/PipGraham
Summary: When Steve volunteered to be auctioned off at a BDSM event he didn't expect it to be so overwhelming. Thankfully, the Dom who purchased him for the night knows what he is doing.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 342





	Auction Night

The atmosphere on the main floor of the convention center was charged with excitement. Steve had shared it earlier in the night, but now all the attention directed towards him was stifling. The handlers had immobilized Steve to the point where he could barely move, even his breathing was somewhat restricted by the harness around his chest. He couldn’t struggle when three Doms carried him onto the stage, the fear of being dropped making him tense with dread. Steve tried to calm his breathing. He reminded himself that he had signed up for this, he had agreed to this, to every part of this. He had signed a contract, pledged his consent and given himself over to the club for the night. They pulled him onto the stage, tying him to a wooden pole at the center for all attendees to see, his arms behind his back.

It was Auction Night, a monthly event that had become so popular at Steve’s favorite BDSM club that the organizers had to find a bigger venue to accommodate all the visitors. Steve had been one of the excited onlookers for three months now. He had watched as sub after sub had been presented on the stage and auctioned to the highest-bidding Dom for a night of pleasure. Steve had been desperately jealous of the subs that got auctioned off, wishing he could be the one to be bought and played with.

Even now that his heart was pounding out of his chest, he knew that if he was standing in the crowd and watching now, he would want nothing more than to be the sub tied to the stake for sale. Ever since he had been a teenager, ever since well before the time he had realized what he wanted, what he needed from a partner, this had been his greatest fantasy. To be sold, to be dragged off and fucked and used without having a say in it. He wanted this, he really did, but looking out at the crowd of excited men and women he was scared. He couldn’t see beyond the first row or two of faces, his contact lenses couldn’t help him see beyond his watering eyes and the bright glare of the lights directed onto the stage. He could smell the musk of the men handling him, the way the whole room smelled of heated human bodies, body sprays and sex. He locked eyes with a woman in the front row, pressed right into the scaffolding that held the stage up. He realized the woman behind her had to be fucking her. He watched her jaw drop in pleasure, too mesmerized to look away until one of his handlers took him by the chin and made him look up into the room.

The auctioneer had started the bidding without Steve noticing, driving up the price by telling the crowd about all the things Steve was willing to do according to his sign-up sheet. Steve barely took notice of anything that was said. The speakers that projected the auctioneer’s voice across the hall were interfering with his hearing aids too badly, making him hear an unpleasant static noise that seemed to drill into his skull. The gag in his mouth kept him from asking one of the handlers to turn his hearing aids off for him. He just had to bear it; it’d be over soon.

He didn’t know what was happening until two of the handlers spread his legs to the crowd, pushing Steve up against the stake and taking most of his weight as they presented his plugged ass to the crowd, showing the cheering Doms what they could have if they only raised the price. Steve didn’t hear the final amount he’d fetched, but the bidding had gone on for a while. Twinky subs always sold well, he knew that from previous auctions where he’d only acted as a voyeur. On those nights he’d been happy to go home with any Dom who was riled up and disappointed that they hadn’t managed to purchase themselves a sub for the night.

All thoughts of previous auctions were quickly forgotten when a blindfold was forced over his eyes, leaving him blind and mute. He was released from the stake and one of the handlers that had brought him up and presented him earlier lifted Steve over his shoulders to carry him off the stage and through the crowd. Hands touched and groped him on the way, overeager members of the crowd grabbed his ass, slapped at his legs and Steve almost got caught up in the atmosphere again. At least it was quiet now, even with the sound of the crowd, the static noise had stopped. He still wished he could take his hearing aids out though. Everything almost felt like he’d wanted it to feel again, like he always imagined the other subs had to be feeling when they were auctioned.

There was a break in the crowd, a door slammed behind them somewhere and then there was only silence as the handler carried Steve down a cold corridor. Blood was rushing to his head from being carried over the man’s shoulder and Steve was beyond glad to be turned right-side up again and sat down on a bed roughly. The motion forced the plug further up his ass, making him gasp around his gag. Steve had asked for rough handling, he remembered that vividly, but in this very moment he really wished he hadn’t. He wished this Dom would check in with him, ask if Steve still wanted this. He wanted this to feel less real for just one moment.

The Dom didn’t ask him anything though. Steve heard him leave, close and lock the door. He knew the key to this room would only be handed to the Dom who purchased Steve for the night.

This was it. This was happening. His fantasy was finally coming true, he was going to be used by a strange Dom. Steve’s cock was hard at the mere thought of anyone coming in right now. A big strong Dom pushing the door open and forcing Steve down on the bed. The wilder part of Steve’s mind that liked to suspend reality imagined the Dom forcing his cock in alongside the plug, splitting Steve apart. Not that he wanted any part of this in real life.

Steve whimpered when the door was opened, reality kicking in hard, the fantasy instantly replaced with a very real person.

“There you are.” The Dom said, closing and locking the door behind himself. His voice was low and tense, Steve could tell it was a man, he was pretty sure anyway. Steve could almost imagine smelling his cologne from the bed, his nose and ears the only senses he had at his disposal. Of the two senses, his nose was the only functional one.

“Cost me a pretty penny. You better be worth it.” The Dom played the fantasy perfectly, clearly having read the notes on Steve’s sign-up sheet before he got here. Steve would have appreciated it if he hadn’t scared himself into doubting if he even still wanted to be a part of this.

“Let’s get you laying down, see what I’m working with here.” The Dom undressed; Steve could hear the clothes coming off. When the man got closer, Steve could smell him for real, clean skin and a nice aftershave. He’d really appreciate this under different circumstances.

Suddenly, there were two hand on his shoulders, pushing him back onto the bed. Steve took a strained breath through his nose, his breathing speeding up, chest heaving in growing fear as the Dom laid him out. Gagged on his back, Steve suddenly, and for the first time, realized that if he had an asthma attack right now, he would die. Had the club warned the man about his asthma? In his panic, he hadn’t even noticed the man had stopped touching him until he heard him speak.

“Hey, it’s okay... it’s alright. Let me take that gag out, open your mouth. It’s okay.” It was surprisingly difficult to unclench his jaw and let the man take the gag out.

“Do you still wanna do this?” He asked, the deep rumble in his voice from earlier was all gone, replaced with what was probably his regular voice, full of concern.

“No...” Steve rasped out the word, feeling tears spill from his eyes and wet the blindfold “No, stop, please. Red."

The gag might have been gone, but Steve still couldn’t catch his breath. His whole body had tensed up and he’d gone rigid on the bed, muscles knotting up. His hands were still bound behind his back and he could do very little to curl up or protect himself except for pulling his legs pulling up to his chest, ready to kick if he needed to. Steve knew he couldn’t defend himself though.

He couldn’t defend himself on his best day, but tied and plugged as he was, hands behind his back, chest in a harness, he didn’t stand a chance at all. He was beyond fear, something primal he’d never felt before had kicked in, taking his breath away as his body tried to both hide and run at the same time.

“Easy. Hey! It’s okay, you’re alright.” The man pulled the blindfold off Steve’s face and pulled a blanket over Steve’s naked body. “Breathe, okay, just… try and take deep breaths. You’re alright. I’m not going to hurt you.” His voice sounded about as panicked as Steve’s safe word had. Despite the glare of the overhead light, Steve’s eyes focused on the man’s face, full of concern. His face was handsome, the sort of handsome that would land an actor on the cover of Stud Magazine.

Looking at the man now, Steve felt like an idiot. This wasn’t a bad guy; he wasn’t even hurting Steve even though he could have, and no one would have question it.

“Breathe, just keep breathing, it’s alright.” The Dom promised, giving Steve a tentative encouraging smile. He looked worried for Steve. Steve would have told him to knock it off, would have told him it was all fine, except Steve still couldn’t catch his breath.

“It’s okay, I’ll be right back.” Steve watched the man get up, thick muscles moving in his legs as he walked away from Steve, naked except for his underwear. Steve had really messed this up. What kind of an idiot signed up to this sort of event if they couldn’t handle it? The organizers would never let him back on the auction block.

“Here, this is yours, right?” The Dom held up an inhaler. Steve’s eyes darted around the room, recognizing his clothes and bag in a corner. He really was an absolute idiot. This was the room they’d let him get prepped in earlier. He remembered listing his inhaler as an emergency equipment he might need on his intake form.

Steve nodded, leaning forward and wrapping his lips around the inhaler’s mouthpiece, inhaling as deeply as he could when the Dom pressed down the plunger. He held it in as long as he could, coughing after a few long seconds, his body still on high alert.

“Do you need another one?” The Dom asked. Steve shook his head quickly; one was more than enough for him these days. He hadn’t had a proper asthma attack in years.

“I’m sorry.” Steve wheezed out. He would have wrapped the covers tighter around his body if he could, but his arms were still bound behind his back.

“What? Oh no, don’t be, please. You’re okay, I swear.” The Dom assured him. Steve really appreciated that he didn’t try to touch him right now.

“I’m not going to hurt you, I promise.” The Dom’s eyes were pretty, even in the unflattering overhead light, his expression so sincere that Steve could only believe him. Cold shame was starting to pool in Steve’s gut. How could he have been so stupid? The club didn’t let anyone hurt the subs that volunteered for this. He’d known that.

“What’s your name?” The man asked, trying to coax Steve into talking to him. He was good at it too. His tone was warm, there was nothing mean about the way he looked at Steve. He didn’t even seem mad for having his night ruined. Steve felt sick all over again. The amount of money this guy must have paid, for Steve of all people. He couldn’t have felt worse.

“Steve.” He replied quietly, wishing he could disappear into the mattress. He couldn’t look at the man. This Dom deserved a proper, sexy, healthy sub who was actually on board with this the way Steve thought he had been.

“Steve.” The man repeated, giving him a smile. “I’m Bucky. Do you want to take a minute, or do you want me to call in another sub to help you get out of those restraints?” He asked. Steve looked at him, feeling such shame and gratitude at the same time. This guy was being so nice to him, so patient.

“Just, a minute?” He asked. “I’m sorry. I didn’t… I swear I thought this through!” Steve said, feeling so silly for safe wording out of a situation they’d both volunteered to be in. He’d spent months jerking off to the thought of this moment and here he was, quivering under a blanket while the handsome Dom who had paid actual money for him looked ready to call a doctor.

“Okay, you just take your time. I can get you a glass of water?” Bucky offered. It was a strange name, wasn’t it? Steve hadn’t even thought about it until now, but it sounded like a nickname, or maybe a pseudonym.

Steve nodded in response, just to buy himself an unobserved moment. Bucky grabbed his shirt from the floor, pulling it on to cover up a bit. It was a shame; Steve hadn’t even had a chance to catch a good look. The rest of him was a sight to behold as well though, all big muscles, long hair tied in a bun, an ass Steve wanted to grab a hold of. There was scaring down his arm. Steve hadn’t really taken it in before. They looked like old burns maybe, Steve’s eyes didn’t linger there though, there was too much to see on the rest of him. It was easier to focus on the Dom’s physique than his own situation.

“Here we go. Can I help you drink? Or do you want me to take your harness off so you can do it yourself?” Bucky asked, holding a cup of water. Steve pushed himself forwards a little, a silent agreement to take water from Bucky.

“Alright.” Bucky’s expression softened a little. He was careful not to give Steve too much or to make him choke, letting Steve drink at his own pace. He was good at this. Steve knew immediately that he’d done this for someone before. When Steve had had his fill, Bucky stroked his arm through the blanket. It made Steve shudder in a good way. “Better?” Bucky asked.

Steve nodded a little, still trying to really get a hold of himself. Bucky’s patience and kind face were doing wonders for him, but they couldn’t keep him from feeling like an idiot. “I really am sorry.” Steve told him quietly.

“No, no, don’t be sorry, that was a lot out there. All those people, and the stage and the lights? That’s a lot for anyone, I’m honestly impressed anyone can go through with it.” Bucky smiled; his voice so genuine it made Steve give a wet chuckle.

“That’s my favorite fantasy out there, I’ve dreamed of this.” He told Bucky honestly. “I mean. I get that it’s not everyone’s dream, but I loved the idea of it. A room full of guys and ladies who want a piece of me. That was… I really wanted it. I’m sorry I freaked out on you. I didn’t want to ruin this.” He said, sinking further in on himself, the blanket felt like it was weighing him down.

“Do you want me to call someone for you?” Bucky offered, his voice was so tender and kind now. Steve held his gaze for a good long moment before shaking his head.

“No, just… I’ll reimburse you, or something? I don’t think they’ve got a money-back guarantee for bad subs.” He replied, feeling a pang of guilt in his chest. He couldn’t afford the prices that were paid for subs here, but what else was he going to do?

“You don’t have to pay me anything, you're not a 'bad sub'.” Bucky sounded somewhere between amused and offended at the suggestion. “Just, take your time, I’ll let you out of those restraints and we’ll call it a night, okay?” He suggested.

Steve watched him carefully, trying to spot anger or disappointment, but Bucky just looked really worried for him. It was odd and new, at least to Steve. He had to gather some courage before he could muster up the guts to ask what he wanted to know, now that he’d seen Bucky and spoken to him. Now that he knew the man wasn’t a threat to him.

“Do you still want me?” Steve’s voice was steady when he asked it. It took Bucky by surprise, by the looks of him.

“Steve, you don’t have to, you said ‘No’, you don’t have to go through with it.” Bucky assured him.

“But I want to.” Steve protested, finding that he meant it. Bucky was attractive, he was kind and patient. He could have really hurt Steve, but he hadn’t. He’d listened even when Steve hadn’t been capable of speaking. “I want to, I think.” He admitted.

Bucky’s expression softened, he scooted closer on the edge of the bed. “Do you understand that you don’t have to do a thing? And that you’re not in trouble if we both go home right now?” He asked, his scent much closer to Steve now, all of it warm and pleasant despite the heat of the club.

Steve nodded, sitting up and leaning a little closer to catch more of that scent, to feel the heat radiating from Bucky’s skin. He swallowed. “I... yeah, can we just... maybe take a moment? Start over? Maybe without the wrist cuffs, my arms are starting to hurt.” He asked. “I just got scared, is all.” His voice was small again, but Bucky reached up, stroking his hair back gently, a smile on his face.

“Yeah we can. Just, take a minute, alright? Let me get you out of that thing and you can lay down, breathe for a moment.” He suggested, helping Steve roll onto his side to rest against the pillows while Bucky freed his wrists from the contraption that held Steve’s arms behind his back. He left the harness on Steve though. “There you go, that’s it. Deep breaths. Does anything hurt right now?” Bucky asked.

Steve shook his head, bringing his arms forward and massaging his own wrists, feeling a sense of calm wash over him that he hadn’t felt before. This was okay, Bucky wasn’t mean, and he wouldn’t be cruel to him if Steve didn’t like it.

“Can I get the blindfold back?” Steve asked, wondering if it was actually a good idea.

“You want to play the full fantasy again?” Bucky asked, looking around for where he’d even put the blindfold in his haste to get it off Steve. He finally found it, presenting it to Steve like an offering.

“Yeah.” Steve was sure now, pushing his head forward to help Bucky slip the blindfold on again. He felt more in charge than he had since he’d taken his clothes off an hour earlier. “If you still want to, I want to.” He confirmed.

“I want to.” Bucky assured him, gently slipping the blindfold back on. “I’ll take that blanket off you now, and I’ll come back in in a minute, alright?” He sounded a little uncertain, but Steve was calmer now, sure that this wasn't a terrible idea at the very least.

Steve nodded, feeling the covers slip off his shoulders. His pulse picked up again, but not in a bad way this time. He didn’t expect the soft kiss to his temple when the Dom stood up though. He leaned into it instinctively.

The door closed behind Bucky a few seconds later. Steve took a deep breath. This was his bed, his body and he felt in charge of it now.

Steve gave himself a long few moments to breathe, just breathe. He could feel his medication working. Each breath he took felt rich with oxygen, even though the room was a little stuffy. The blindfold took away the harshness of the overhead lights. Steve reached up to adjust his hearing aids, remembering the awful static from earlier. If he ever did this again, he would turn them off for the stage part.

He remembered Bucky’s smile; the way his voice had sounded so soothing. Steve had wanted to be touched by him towards the end. He was glad he was giving this another shot. Bucky wouldn’t be mean to him in a way that Steve didn’t like. He was almost certain he’d be able to enjoy this now.

Steve rearranged himself on the bed, sitting on the edge of it and making the end of his plug press against the mattress. It made the plug push into his ass just the right way, he could find pleasure in being penetrated again now.

When the door opened, he sat up straight, breath hitching. The main light in the room was turned off and Steve wondered for a moment if Bucky didn’t want to see him. But then he heard another click and realized he must have turned on the bedside lamp instead. That was sweet, Steve thought. Softer lighting was good.

Feeling a little daring, Steve slid off the bed and onto his knees.

“You know... you cost me a pretty penny.” Bucky’s voice was softer now, somewhere between the rough voice he’d used in the beginning and the softness he’d used to take care of Steve. “But I can already tell you’re worth it.” Steve shuddered in anticipation when he felt the floor shift ever so slightly under Bucky’s weight. He was close now; Steve could feel it.

The soft touch against Steve’s jaw didn’t make him startle, Steve leaned into it, his shoulders relaxing. “I’ll make sure you have nothing to regret, sir.” He said, face tilted up towards Bucky, even though Steve couldn’t see him.

“I’m sure of it.” Bucky stroked his thumb over Steve’s lips and Steve opened up willingly, taking the Dom’s thumb into his mouth and sucking on it. There was a slight taste of soap to it. Bucky had washed up before he’d come here. Steve liked that. It was thoughtful.

“Such a pretty harness you’ve got on. Good for leverage. I bet you know how to take a cock hard, don’t you?” Steve shuddered, making an affirming noise around Bucky’s thumb. “Yeah you can.” Bucky sounded pleased. Steve wanted to reach out for him, to touch him and feel his strong legs, but he stayed as he was kneeling quietly and nuzzling into Bucky’s touch while sucked his thumb. It was soothing.

When Bucky pulled his hand away, Steve slumped in on himself a little. Now that he was safe, he wanted Bucky’s touch. He could hear Bucky’s footsteps making their way across the room to the far corner. Steve knew there was equipment there. He hadn’t had time to take a look at any of it earlier, but he’d seen specialized furniture, folded up and packed away. Something shifted and there was a soft thud as something light dropped on the floor.

“Come here, doll, come over here.” Bucky coaxed.

Steve shifted onto all fours, following Bucky’s voice. There was nothing in his way, he only felt the carpet and then the hard laminate under his knees and hands.

“There you are. That’s perfect.” He felt Bucky’s hand on his back, stilling him from moving any further. “Sit pretty for a moment.” Bucky instructed and Steve sat back up on his knees, listening intently. Something rustled and then he heard something pull tight above his head. He took a startled breath when Bucky reached down, and something tugged on his harness. Steve realized the sound had come from a rope. He could feel it now as Bucky threated it through the loops of his harness.

“Does that feel good? Do you like that?” Bucky asked, his tone that of a soft tease, but the way he stroked his hand down Steve’s back as he asked made Steve realize that an answer wasn’t optional. Bucky was checking in with him.

“Yes, sir.” Suspension had been on the list of things Steve had wanted to try for years, but no one had ever taken him up on it.

“Good boy.” Bucky put Steve’s hands behind his back loosely and then pulled on something attached to Steve’s harness. Steve realized he’d woven a pattern through the loops of it. The ropes felt solid against his chest and belly.

He felt Bucky do something over his head again, heard the soft noise of metal clinking and suddenly the floor disappeared from under Steve’s knees as he was lifted into the air. His body tilted forward until Steve felt like he had to be horizontal, his arms pillowed on the ropes that pulled him upwards, legs dangling. He couldn’t help himself, scrambling for leverage on instinct.

“None of that, sweetheart.” Bucky caught his ankle, pulling it up. Something was attached to his ankle and suddenly it was connected to something else above him, stilling Steve’s left leg before the same happened to his right.

He was completely immobilized again. This time it felt safe and steady though and Steve found himself breathing deeply. He felt the harness and ropes against his skin, but not uncomfortably so.

He felt weightless. There was no strain on him, nothing to agitate his slightly curved spine that caused him such constant pain when he sat at his office desk. The way he was bound now stretched his legs and hips in a way that felt almost like something his physiotherapist used to do to him. It was all… good.

“You look so pretty like that.” Bucky’s voice came from his side and Steve felt his hair being stroked. Bucky touched his neck, massaging it gently to help Steve let go, to help him just let it hang and relax into his predicament. “That’s it. That looks beautiful.”

Steve breathed as deeply as the harness allowed and sighed with the sense of relief that came with the position. “Thank you, sir.”

Bucky didn’t stop touching him now, his hands sliding over Steve’s bindings, touching his skin through them. Steve enjoyed the feeling of his body being explored. Usually he found it menacing, scared that he would come up lacking and displease his partner, but Bucky took his time with it. Steve figured he had to be enjoying himself.

Steve realized his own body was enjoying itself only when Bucky’s hand stroked over Steve’s cock, taking a hold of it and stroking over it, a soft grip as he stroked up Steve’s shaft. He ran his palm over Steve’s cock before stroking down in a tighter grip, making Steve’s hips jerk in response.

“Do you need your cock touched to come?” Bucky asked him, his hand still wrapped around Steve’s length. It felt so good to have Bucky touch him, that Steve almost said yes. That wasn’t true though and Steve didn’t want to lie to Bucky. “No… no, sir, I can… I can come from just being fucked.” He admitted, his face flushed just from the thought of it.

He could tell from the way Bucky stroked him again that his answer had pleased him, there was a soft hum coming from the Dom before he spoke. “That’ll be gorgeous.” He let go of Steve’s cock, letting his hand stroke over his balls affectionately before spreading Steve’s legs from where they had fallen shut.

Bucky spread his legs wide. “Keep them like this.” He instructed Steve, and oh, that wasn’t going to be easy, Steve could tell already.

Then there was a soft tug and Steve moaned as he remembered the plug inside him for the first time in a while. Bucky rotated it, and Steve could feel the lube spread out again, making the movement feel smooth after a moment.

Steve’s breath shook as Bucky used just a bit of pressure to tug and pull on the plug, shifting it inside of Steve without pulling it out or pushing it deeper. It was a mere suggestion of sex and Steve found he really wanted more.

The fear and dread he’d felt only minutes ago were long forgotten. “Please… please, sir, I want it.” He moaned. Steve could feel Bucky take a proper hold of the base and felt a stretch as he pulled the wider base out of Steve’s hole. It popped out easily enough, but Bucky wasn’t done with it. He slid it back into Steve, pushing downwards in his stroke and Steve felt the drag of it across his prostate. It felt so good. He hadn’t imagined Bucky would take such time with him. The way he was teasing him, building up Steve’s excitement, almost made Steve feel like it wasn’t just an isolated encounter. It as like Bucky was studying his body for future reference, seeing what made Steve react the most.

“What do you want, Steve?” Bucky asked, voice rougher now and Steve noticed the sound of skin being touched, ever so faint he couldn’t be sure of it. Was Bucky touching himself?

“You.” Steve moaned. “You, sir, please I want your cock in me.” It was a little bit for show, but it was the truth. After hours of build-up, after the emotional rollercoaster that had been the auction, all Steve wanted was some release, to feel undeniably good. He wanted Bucky to feel good as well. The Dom had been so kind and patient, Steve wanted nothing more than to reward him, even though that wasn’t Steve’s place.

The plug was pulled from his body and Steve had to remind himself to keep his legs spread out like Bucky had shown him. He was trembling with the effort until he felt the solid bulk of Bucky’s body between his legs, doing the spreading for him.

Steve moaned at the feeling of Bucky’s cock at his entrance, helplessly unable to push back against it. “Please.” He heard himself beg. There was a warm hand on his hips and Steve could feel the other one between his legs, steadying Bucky’s length as he pushed in.

“Oh fuck.” It was big, but nothing Steve’s overstretched hole couldn’t take after hours with that plug inside him. “Please, yes. Sir, please.” He took a hold of the ropes within reach of his hands just to have something to hold onto as the Dom pushed into him.

“You feel amazing.” Bucky sighed when Steve was fully seated on his cock. Steve appreciated the moment, taking his time to just breathe and adjust, feeling Bucky’s cock inside him, thick and pleasant. He clenched his muscles, moaning at the feeling of fullness.

He could feel Bucky take a hold of Steve’s harness, using it as leverage to pull Steve fully onto his cock. “Oh… wow.” He suddenly understood his position. It barely took any force for Bucky to establish momentum, the ropes and harness acting as a swing that had Steve sliding off and back on his cock with next to no effort for the Dom.

“Fuck… Steve.” Bucky set a pace rougher than Steve had expected from how gentle he’d been so far, driving Steve back on his cock, the momentum of the thrusts and Bucky’s grip on the harness making his body move.

Steve lost himself in the feeling. Bucky’s cock was driving against his prostate just right and he could only hang onto his grip on the ropes, taking what he was given, his mind clouding over with pleasure as Steve tried his very best to hold off on coming. His cock was straining into nothingness, but none of that mattered, Bucky was making the most amazing sounds and Steve could feel the pleasure building fast. This wouldn’t last long.

Steve found that he couldn’t hold on, couldn’t even ask for permission. He clenched his ass around Bucky’s cock, coming hard, cum spilling on the floor as Bucky continued to drive into him just a little longer. Steve was flying too high on his pleasure to know how much time passed before Bucky came inside him. He could only feel the heat of it, and the way Bucky stilled, clutching Steve’s hips tightly as his hips jerked.

They were both panting for a long moment before Steve reached up blindly to find Bucky, touching his arm and squeezing it affectionately. “That was wonderful, sir.” He said quietly, breathing still unsteady.

Bucky chuckled over him, stroking Steve’s back. “ _You’re_ wonderful.” He corrected.

Steve felt the clasp of his harness being undone and to his surprise he realized that Bucky could lift him out of the cradle that the harness and ropes had formed under him, picking him up like it took no effort at all and carrying him over to the bed.

Steve clung to him, and if Bucky was unsure if he ought to join Steve in bed, the grip the sub had on him made it clear that he was needed there.

They sunk into the mattress, clinging to each other as they came down from their adventure.

“Thank you for letting me try again.” Steve said after a long while, his breathing even now and his body warm from Bucky’s body heat.

“I should really be the one to thank you for giving it another shot.” Bucky said, pressing a kiss to Steve’s hair.

Steve smiled, pressing in closer. “I don’t suppose you come here often?” He asked, glad that he couldn’t see Bucky’s face. There was a long pause, or at least it felt long to Steve.

“Not really.” Bucky admitted. “But I’d love to see you again, if you’re up for it.”

Steve beamed, pushing the blindfold off his face to look up at Bucky’s handsome face. “I’m more than just up for it.” He replied, delighted when he saw Bucky’s smiling back at him.


End file.
